Isabell Peterson
History Isis met Earl when Earl was at an airport. Earl was catching a flight and Isis was there for no reason. It was instant love for Earl. Isis thought he was a great person. Soon after, Alexis and Isabel were carried down by Tawaret to Earl's mansion. Earl told Tawaret that he didn't want them and to give them to Isis. Tawaret responded by hitting Earl in the face and dropping the kids on his couch. Alexis had a bad life. Her father never talked to her, and tried to fill his place with nannies, which she and her sister, Isabel, frequently drove nuts. By the time that they were 5, they had gotten rid of over 100 nannies. They were home schooled because their father thought that his kids were a disgrace to society. When they got rid of about 30 tutors, their father whisked them off to boarding school. They got expelled about 2-3 times per year. When they were 9, they both ran away and joined a gang. They quickly rose to become the leader of the gang. For the next 4 years, they got in trouble with the law many, many times. When they turned 13, their mother showed up and took them to Camp Pyramid. Personality She is less girly girl. Rekationships Powers OffensiveEdit 1. Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to conjure any of the four basic elements in the shape of ball during a fight with an opponent. 2. Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time 3. Children of Isis are known to be able to summon any type of weapon, or object using magic, but depending on the size of the object will account to the amont of engry is used. (in other word the bigger the object the more energy is wasted) DefensiveEdit 1. Children of Isis have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. 2.Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack, children of isis is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. PassiveEdit 1.Children of Isis to use some healing spells to heal minor and moderate wounds. 2. Children of Isis are capable of create beverages that can result in magical effects. 3. Children of Isis are able to be able to use most basic, and intermediate spells and rituals SuplementaryEdit 1. Children of Isis are wings in their human form and be able to fly with them, but the longer the wings are in there the more energy is wasted 2. Children of Isis can cast a levitation spell on objects, or individuals for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. 3. Children of Isis are capable of being able to place numerous of enchant in an object, but some enchantments are unknown to cause some sort of side effects like you energy being drained, to loosing self control or even death. TraitEdit 1. They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. 2.They are able to get along great with kids. Theme Song Category:Counselors Category:Daughter of Lupa Category:Daughter of Isis Category:Children of Isis Category:Twins Category:Black Hair Category:Blue eyes